Gundam 00: Bullet
by Otori0
Summary: SPOILERS de Gundam 00 y de la segunda temporada. Un fanfic centrado en Tieria Erde. ¡Disfrutadlo!


Capítulo 01 - Superar el pasado

Tieria Erde estaba sentado dentro del Virtue, con la respiración entrecortada y un inolvidable sentimiento de derrota en su interior. Porque, al fin y al cabo, había perdido, y por culpa de eso, uno de sus compañeros había sufrido una pérdida muy importante.

Salió del Gundam aún sin calmarse, y nada más llegar al interior del Ptolemaios no pudo evitar desplomarse en el suelo. Estaba agotado física y psicológicamente, aquella batalla había sido completamente distinta a las anteriores. No estaba en sus planes.

Al cabo de un rato, le encontraron y lo llevaron a la enfermería, donde por fin pudo descansar. A su lado, en la misma sala, reposaba uno de los otros Gundam Meister: Lockon Stratos. El mismo Lockon que acababa de perder un ojo a costa de salvarle la vida a Tieria. Ese era el motivo por el cual el de gafas se sentía tan mal. Había fallado como Gundam Meister, y por si fuera poco, Lockon se había herido por su culpa.

Mientras ellos se recuperaban de la lucha, Sumeragi Lee Noriega estaba tan destrozada internamente como los demás. Como estratega, un fallo como ese era imperdonable. No sabía qué iba a ser de Celestial Being de ahora en adelante.

-Sumeragi. -Le llamó alguien a sus espaldas, mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando se giró, pudo ver que quien hablaba era Christina Sierra- No deberías beber demasiado.

La mayor suspiró, posando el vaso de vino sobre la mesa. Sabía que Chris tenía razón, pero la bebida era su único consuelo por el momento. Chris tomó asiento a su lado, aunque ella no tenía intenciones de tomar nada. Simplemente quería darle el apoyo que su superior necesitaba.

Todo el Ptolemaios estaba inundado en un incómodo silencio. Sabían que no iba a ser esa la última vez que sus peleas resultaran así. De hecho, podía considerarse que habían tenido bastante suerte perdiendo solo el ojo de Lockon. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos era capaz de tener pensamientos optimistas. Probablmente ni el propio Lockon Stratos, quien siempre era el que daba ánimos a los demás, pudiera hacerlo ahora, y menos cuando se había sacrificado por Tieria. No había dudado ni un segundo en ponerse en medio del ataque, pero como era evidente, cierta parte de él desearía que las cosas no hubieran salido así. Que su ojo derecho estuviera bien.

Cuando Tieria despertó, el Gundam Meister verde ya no estaba en la enfermería. Supuso que ya había salido de ahí antes que él. Deseaba que los daños no fueran muchos y que Lockon siguiera siendo el de siempre. También deseaba disculparse, pero,

¿podía? Era una persona muy orgullosa. Aún así, la responsabilidad y la culpa superaban eso con creces. Jamás se había sentido tan mal por algo. No solo era por Lockon, sino por Celestial Being y su futuro. Un fallo como ese… un fallo en Veda era algo mucho, mucho más grave de lo que lo parecía. ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos?

Tieria salió de aquella sala con estas dudas en mente, y pronto vio a Lockon, quien le esperaba justo en frente, con una mirada tranquila y un parche negro en el ojo. De nuevo, el sentimiento tan famoso de culpabilidad recorría al Meister violeta. Al ver su expresión de tristeza, el castaño le acarició el hombro, esperando subirle un poco los ánimos.

-Tieria, ¿por qué pones esa cara? Estoy bien, ¿acaso no lo ves? -Dijo Lockon, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tieria desvió la mirada, incómodo. Aunque Lockon dijera eso, era obvio que no estaba bien. Nadie en CB estaba bien, ni podían aunque lo intentaran.

-Lo sien… -Comenzó a decir el de gafas antes de ser interrumpido.

-Ni se te ocurra disculparte. Lo hice por voluntad propia. Además, no es típico de ti ser así. Tienes que actuar arrogante, como siempre, o todos nos vendremos abajo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más tras esas palabras. Simplemente caminaron en direcciones diferentes, cada uno con sufrimientos distintos.

Sabían perfectamente que CB no terminaría con eso. Quizás les alegraba, quizás no. La pelea continuaría, y ocurrirían más tragedias, más sacrificios. Se habían unido a CB pensando que estaban preparados para eso, pero tal vez se equivocaban. Era más doloroso de lo que imaginaron.

''Y aún así, cualquier cosa era mejor antes de lo que pasó.'', pensaba Tieria dos años después.

Lockon había muerto en combate. Allelujah estaba en paradero desconocido, y Setsuna también. Tieria era el único Meister restante, pero estaba convencido de que CB ya no tenía futuro. Incluso Sumeragi lo había abandonado, y habían perdido a Christina y Lichtendahl, también conocido como Lichty. Con tantas bajas, no podían salir adelante, era prácticamente imposible.

En esa época que pasó Tieria casi solo, se cuestionó muchas cosas por primera vez. Al fin y al cabo, antes nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en soledad. La muerte de Lockon era lo que más rondaba por su cabeza. No dejaba de pensar en cuánto se arrepentía de dejarle morir de aquella manera en vez de ayudarle. No solo le había defendido una vez, sino que dos veces, y la última de ellas por su vida. Por si fuera poco, ahora tenían de enemigos a los A-Laws, con Homer Katagiri a la cabeza. Los A-Laws eran el mayor enemigo que podían encontrarse, y Tieria no estaba ni de lejos preparado para tal batalla. El Virtue había sido casi destrozado, y estaban en proceso de construir un nuevo Gundam para él, pero el proceso era lento y la situación solo empeoraba mientras más tiempo pasaba.

Sin embargo, tener tanto tiempo también le daba una oportunidad para calmarse y superar lo que había pasado. Lo de Lockon había sido un accidente, ni más ni menos, y debía parar de pensar en ello. Sino, más errores del mismo estilo sucederían en el futuro, y eso sería imperdonable, más de lo que ya lo era todo lo que había pasado. Ahora, lo que Tieria tenía que hacer era esperar a que su nuevo Gundam estuviera completado e intentar revivir CB. No podían acabar así, puesto que sus planes no estaban ni un poco completados. Quedaba mucho por hacer. Su camino como Meister aun era largo. Y por eso… tenía que superar la pérdida de Lockon Stratos.

FIN


End file.
